Сладж/Галерея
Папа-дракон лучше знает Sludge reaching out of the crater S8E24.png Sludge climbing out of the crater S8E24.png Sludge appears in Ponyville S8E24.png Sludge greets Spike and Smolder S8E24.png Sludge coughing up smoke S8E24.png Sludge -how are your tails shakin'-- S8E24.png Sludge with a sprained arm S8E24.png Sludge stepping forward S8E24.png Sludge falls into the crater S8E24.png Sludge inside the crater again S8E24.png Sludge -I don't need to explain myself- S8E24.png Sludge walks past Spike and Smolder in pain S8E24.png Sludge in debilitating pain S8E24.png Sludge trying to fly S8E24.png Sludge falls flat on the ground S8E24.png Spike offering help to Sludge S8E24.png Spike helpfully supports Sludge S8E24.png Sludge intrigued by Spike's words S8E24.png Sludge wincing in agony S8E24.png Mane Six, Spike, and Sludge in throne room S8E24.png Pinkie pops up from behind Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie -there's a hole and everything!- S8E24.png Sludge -not expecting me to fix it- S8E24.png Sludge crosses his arms in refusal S8E24.png Sludge wincing at his sprained arm S8E24.png Sludge -dragons take care of themselves- S8E24.png Sludge walking toward the castle exit S8E24.png Sludge shuffling to the castle exit S8E24.png Sludge falls over on castle floor S8E24.png Rainbow -not the first stubborn dragon- S8E24.png Rainbow Dash leaning on Sludge S8E24.png Spike -even dragons need help- S8E24.png Sludge looking completely pathetic S8E24.png Sludge in Twilight's magic aura S8E24.png Twilight returns Sludge to wheelchair S8E24.png Twilight -my friends and I will only do enough- S8E24.png Sludge considering Twilight's offer S8E24.png Sludge's arm is put in a sling S8E24.png Sludge in Carousel Boutique S8E24.png Sludge smiling at Rarity and Spike S8E24.png Sludge lying on Spike's bed S8E24.png Sludge lying under a blanket S8E24.png Sludge feeling comfortable S8E24.png Fluttershy tucking Sludge into bed S8E24.png Fluttershy happy for Sludge; Angel mad S8E24.png Applejack showing cider press to Sludge S8E24.png Sludge sighing with annoyance S8E24.png AJ and Sludge working the cider press S8E24.png Sludge thirsty for apple cider S8E24.png Sludge letting cider pour into his mouth S8E24.png Applejack flying off the treadmill S8E24.png Twilight notices Pinkie Pie and Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie leading Sludge with cupcake and stick S8E24.png Close-up on Sludge flying in the sky S8E24.png Blaze and Fleetfoot carrying Sludge S8E24.png Rainbow looks disapprovingly at Sludge S8E24.png Rainbow telling Sludge to flap his wings S8E24.png Sludge struggles to flap his wings S8E24.png Sludge flying through the sky S8E24.png Sludge relaxes his flying muscles S8E24.png Blaze and Fleetfoot unable to carry Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie Pie passes by Sludge with snacks S8E24.png Sludge smelling Pinkie Pie's snacks S8E24.png Sludge looking at Pinkie Pie's cart S8E24.png Sludge hungry for Pinkie Pie's snacks S8E24.png Sludge follows after Pinkie Pie S8E24.png Pinkie Pie picking up speed S8E24.png Sludge follows faster after Pinkie S8E24.png Sludge chases Pinkie through the castle S8E24.png Sludge struggles to keep up with Pinkie S8E24.png Sludge flying after Pinkie Pie S8E24.png Sludge plops down next to Pinkie's snacks S8E24.png Sludge stuffs his face with Pinkie's snacks S8E24.png Mane Six and Spike cheer for Sludge S8E24.png Mane Six watching Sludge fly S8E24.png Sludge plants his feet on the ground S8E24.png Sludge eating another cupcake S8E24.png Sludge back to health S8E24.png Twilight -good to see you feeling better- S8E24.png Sludge -thanks, I guess- S8E24.png Sludge saying goodbye to Mane Six S8E24.png Sludge looking behind as he leaves S8E24.png Sludge -lucky to have friends like these- S8E24.png Sludge looking surprised S8E24.png Sludge pleasantly surprised S8E24.png Sludge -can't tell you how glad I am- S8E24.png Sludge -I wasn't gonna say anything- S8E24.png Sludge nervous about telling the truth S8E24.png Sludge -I have a confession to make- S8E24.png Twilight and Spike look up at Sludge S8E24.png Sludge -wasn't an accident- S8E24.png Sludge -I was looking for you- S8E24.png Sludge solemnly addressing Spike S8E24.png Sludge sighing heavily S8E24.png Sludge -I'm your father- S8E24.png Mane Six, Spike, and Sludge outside castle S8E24.png Twilight -you crashed in Ponyville- S8E24.png Sludge -the crash part wasn't on purpose- S8E24.png Sludge -but heading here was- S8E24.png Sludge -searching everywhere for you- S8E24.png Spike -did you ask in the Crystal Empire-- S8E24.png Spike singing his own praises to Sludge S8E24.png Pinkie -Spike's well-known everywhere- S8E24.png Pinkie -not a lot of dragons were hatched- S8E24.png Sludge -you make it sound so simple- S8E24.png Sludge urging Spike into the castle S8E24.png Main ponies feeling sorry for Sludge S8E24.png Spike and Sludge enter the throne room S8E24.png Sludge sitting in Twilight's throne S8E24.png Sludge -what dads are for- S8E24.png Spike thinking of what to ask S8E24.png Spike asking why he was orphaned S8E24.png Sludge freezes in shock S8E24.png Sludge -sure you don't want to ask- S8E24.png Sludge struggling with painful memories S8E24.png Sludge briefly peeking at Spike S8E24.png Spike with big pleading eyes S8E24.png Sludge telling Spike about his mother S8E24.png Spike's mother giving his egg to Sludge S8E24.png Sludge watching Spike's mother leave S8E24.png Sludge left alone to watch Spike's egg S8E24.png Sludge traveling with Spike's egg S8E24.png Sludge -you've been to Klugetown-- S8E24.png Twilight -the Hippogriffs returned- S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle -defeat the Storm King- S8E24.png Sludge thinking of a place name S8E24.png Sludge -Land of the Scale Collectors- S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle shaking her head S8E24.png Sludge puts his arm around Spike S8E24.png Sludge -your mother's trail finally led- S8E24.png Sludge cornered by Scale Collectors S8E24.png Sludge hides Spike's egg from Scale Collectors S8E24.png Sludge locked up by Scale Collectors S8E24.png Sludge in a Scale Collectors prison cage S8E24.png Sludge -locked up somewhere- S8E24.png Sludge pulls Twilight in close S8E24.png Spike in awe of Sludge's story S8E24.png Spike thinking about Sludge's story S8E24.png Spike -how did you know I was a boy-- S8E24.png Sludge -I wish I had all the answers- S8E24.png Sludge bursting into tears S8E24.png Spike -that's all in the past- S8E24.png Spike hugging Sludge as he cries S8E24.png Spike -make up for lost time- S8E24.png Sludge giving Spike a teary smile S8E24.png Spike and Sludge walking through town S8E24.png Sludge -with you by my side- S8E24.png Sludge -we could do anything- S8E24.png Sludge -what do you want to do first-- S8E24.png Spike unrolls his long list S8E24.png Sludge -you want to do all of this-- S8E24.png Sludge feeling awkward S8E24.png Sludge smirking with sympathy S8E24.png Sludge steps on Spike's list S8E24.png Sludge -if you think doing everything- S8E24.png Sludge -this incredibly long list- S8E24.png Sludge being supportive of Spike S8E24.png Sludge -exactly what we're gonna do!- S8E24.png Sludge holding Spike like a father S8E24.png Spike gasping with delight S8E24.png Spike and friends on buckball field S8E24.png Sludge eating during a buckball game S8E24.png Sludge with a full stomach S8E24.png Sludge belching fire on the buckball S8E24.png Sludge burns the buckball to ashes S8E24.png Spike and Pinkie cheer for Sludge S8E24.png Spike and Sludge at Hearth's Warming S8E24.png Sludge puts on a Hearth's Warming hat S8E24.png Sludge excited to receive a present S8E24.png Sludge unwrapping his present S8E24.png Sludge holding a throw pillow S8E24.png Sludge doesn't have a present for Spike S8E24.png Rarity helping Sludge out S8E24.png Rarity gives Sludge a present for Spike S8E24.png Sludge giving a present to Spike S8E24.png Snow falling outside the window S8E24.png Spike and Sludge in the castle kitchen S8E24.png Sludge giving a halfhearted thumbs-up S8E24.png Spike walks away; Sludge looks annoyed S8E24.png Sludge pulling off his kitchen apron S8E24.png Sludge looks at freshly baked cupcakes S8E24.png Sludge eating all of the cupcakes S8E24.png Sludge full; Spike with empty tray S8E24.png Sludge with mouth stuffed with food S8E24.png Sludge full and licking his lips S8E24.png Spike looking over his activity list S8E24.png Spike -this is all my stuff- S8E24.png Spike puts his hand on Sludge's arm S8E24.png Spike -is there anything you always- S8E24.png Sludge picking his ear S8E24.png Sludge with earwax on his claw S8E24.png Sludge looking down at Spike S8E24.png Sludge trying to cheer Spike up S8E24.png Sludge -do whatever you want- S8E24.png Sludge impressed by Twilight's castle S8E24.png Sludge -just lay around all day- S8E24.png Sludge -like a real dragon- S8E24.png Spike -like a real dragon-- S8E24.png Sludge -sure!- S8E24.png Sludge -you don't know any better- S8E24.png Sludge talking about Twilight S8E24.png Sludge -raised you as a pony- S8E24.png Sludge -barely a dragon at all- S8E24.png Sludge eating more cupcakes S8E24.png Sludge tossing cupcake tray away S8E24.png Sludge -I shouldn't have said anything- S8E24.png Sludge -more pony than dragon- S8E24.png Sludge -wish we had more in common- S8E24.png Twilight -you two can come up with- S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle -dragonishness- S8E24.png Spike excited by Twilight's idea S8E24.png Spike -that's something we can do- S8E24.png Sludge smiling down at Spike S8E24.png Sludge -I think it is!- S8E24.png Sludge happily leaving with Spike S8E24.png Spike and Sludge in the castle foyer S8E24.png Sludge -listen up, my boy- S8E24.png Sludge -I'm only gonna say this once- S8E24.png Sludge gesturing to the castle halls S8E24.png Sludge singing in the air S8E24.png Sludge pointing accusatorily at Spike S8E24.png Sludge sings -can't be a dragon here- S8E24.png Sludge knocking books off shelves S8E24.png Sludge -this treasure pile's not right- S8E24.png Sludge picks up Spike through book pile S8E24.png Sludge showing a book to Spike S8E24.png Spike and Sludge in a book S8E24.png Sludge -all this soft pony stuff- S8E24.png Sludge standing on a Rarity plushie S8E24.png Sludge grabbing Spike's chair S8E24.png Sludge bouncing in the air S8E24.png Sludge bouncing on Spike's bed S8E24.png Sludge tossing Spike's robes away S8E24.png Sludge tossing goblets and dishes S8E24.png Sludge holding a golden chalice S8E24.png Sludge tossing the golden chalice S8E24.png Sludge holding trays of food S8E24.png Sludge tosses trays of food away S8E24.png Spike and Sludge walk through castle halls S8E24.png Sludge disgusted by picture of Twilight and Starlight S8E24.png Sludge picking up Spike S8E24.png Sludge using Spike as a flamethrower S8E24.png Sludge -reality you need a dose- S8E24.png Spike and Sludge look out at Ponyville S8E24.png Sludge -just can't be a dragon here- S8E24.png Sludge -this is still just the beginning!- S8E24.png Spike and Sludge swagger in the castle S8E24.png Sludge -I'll show you what I mean- S8E24.png Sludge giving Spike giant pile of stuff S8E24.png Spike weighed down by pony stuff S8E24.png Sludge -a dragon always keeps it- S8E24.png Sludge making himself lean S8E24.png Sludge tossing out more pony stuff S8E24.png Sludge picks up a silk robe S8E24.png Sludge picking up Spike's soft claw S8E24.png Sludge -your scales are coiffed- S8E24.png Sludge tossing away Spike's pillows S8E24.png Sludge -but it's just not right- S8E24.png Sludge tossing Spike off the bed S8E24.png Sludge sleeping in Twilight's bed S8E24.png Spike looking around for Sludge S8E24.png Sludge appears through bed curtains S8E24.png Sludge singing -then look at me- S8E24.png Sludge -since when do dragons brush- S8E24.png Sludge showing off his rotten teeth S8E24.png Close-up on Sludge's rotten teeth S8E24.png Spike and Sludge in the castle corridors S8E24.png Spike and Sludge next to flower vase S8E24.png Sludge tosses flower vase out the window S8E24.png Sludge -grab it all and give to me- S8E24.png Sludge pointing at Spike again S8E24.png Sludge -then you'll be free- S8E24.png Sludge -you just can't be a dragon- S8E24.png Spike and Sludge surrounded by pony stuff S8E24.png Sludge ruffling Spike's scales S8E24.png Spike hugging Sludge S8E24.png Sludge -go get me some more- S8E24.png Spike -all the cushy pony stuff I've got- S8E24.png Sludge -go get 'em- S8E24.png Sludge happily calls Spike -son- S8E24.png Sludge -can't wait to live here- S8E24.png Sludge having a sinsiter laugh S8E24.png Sludge making a sinster smile S8E24.png Sludge's evil eyes on black screen S8E24.png Twilight enters Spike's bedroom S8E24.png Twilight opens Spike's bedroom curtains S8E24.png Twilight -I let you down all these years- S8E24.png Twilight notices Sludge in Spike's bed S8E24.png Twilight uncomfortably backs away S8E24.png Twilight shielding her eyes from Sludge S8E24.png Sludge stretching behind Twilight S8E24.png Sludge -don't worry about it- S8E24.png Sludge -mi castle es su castle- S8E24.png Twilight mortified by Sludge's body S8E24.png Twilight nervously leaving the room S8E24.png Twilight closes the door in horror S8E24.png Spike giving Sludge a pedicure S8E24.png Spike greets ponies while pedicuring Sludge S8E24.png Spike -Dad was just showing me- S8E24.png Sludge wiggles his toes at Spike S8E24.png Spike continues to pedicure Sludge S8E24.png Sludge sprawled out on the map table S8E24.png Sludge blowing dust off of his toes S8E24.png Sludge leaving the throne room S8E24.png Sludge tells Spike to make his bath S8E24.png Sludge making finger gun gestures S8E24.png Sludge enters Spike's room with a cupcake S8E24.png Sludge finds Spike packing his bags S8E24.png Spike -doesn't like having real dragons- S8E24.png Sludge eating while listening to Spike S8E24.png Sludge coughing up his cupcake S8E24.png Sludge angered at Spike's decision S8E24.png Smolder pops in through the window S8E24.png Sludge -no, it doesn't!- S8E24.png Sludge -not sure I fully demonstrated- S8E24.png Sludge -a dragon would live here- S8E24.png Spike -so it doesn't matter- S8E24.png Sludge -it matters to me!- S8E24.png Sludge stops from exposing himself S8E24.png Sludge -I want to make sure- S8E24.png Spike takes Sludge by the hand S8E24.png Spike -you've already shared so much- S8E24.png Spike sings reprise of Sludge's song S8E24.png Smolder takes off Sludge's robe S8E24.png Spike -we can't be dragons living here- S8E24.png Spike and Sludge look at the bed S8E24.png Sludge looking antagonistic at Spike S8E24.png Sludge and Spike grab the pillow S8E24.png Sludge and Spike fight over the pillow S8E24.png Sludge, Spike, and Smolder fight over pillow S8E24.png Sludge pulling on the pillow S8E24.png Sludge yells -stop!- during the struggle S8E24.png Sludge -I'm not your father!- S8E24.png Sludge telling the truth S8E24.png Sludge -don't look at me like that- S8E24.png Sludge -what any dragon would do- S8E24.png Sludge -I saw an opportunity- S8E24.png Sludge -that's what dragons do- S8E24.png Smolder angry -no, it isn't- S8E24.png Sludge -I don't need this- S8E24.png Sludge leaving Twilight's castle S8E24.png Sludge taking Spike's pillow S8E24.png en:Sludge/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей